The Federation of Wikatchi
The Federation of Wikatchi (Native Eloo: Wokictha) is a large independant nation located between the Arctic and Atlantic Oceans east of the Canadian Arctic Archipelago. The Federation of Wikatchi (more commonly known to Residents as The Federation) is the world's largest island, and is therefore not a continent of its own. ---- Capital New Wikatchi City Official Languages English, Eloo Native Ethnic Groups 80% North American/Western European Caucasian, 20% Eloo Native Demonym Wikatchian Government Congressional Democratic Current President Dr. D. Towers Population 1.17 Million GDP Per Capita $50,000 Currency Wikatchi Dollar ($) History ---- First colonised by the Eloo tribal people in 157AD who lived a simple tribal life style. In 1755 the Fountaineers from Lost Colony of East Grinstead who slaughtered many Eloo invaded Wikatchi. There terrifying reign on the Eloo lasted nearly 100 years before Sir Phillip Glass, and English historian, Poet Laureate, and Polar explorer came to meet the Eloo. They explained the terrible curse that had enveloped the nation and the suffering and abuse they received from the Fountaineers. Sir Phillip Glass felt sickened by this and spent the next four years putting together a small army, of who were willing to travel to the extremes of climate in the Arctic nations to fight for the Eloo’s independence. In December of 1840 Sir Phillip Glass arrived on Kyamara Beach in the South of Wikatchi with his army of only 200 men. They spent many nights acclimatising to the severe weather conditions that plague the winter months before planning a strike on a major Governmental Office of the Fountaineers. This strike was unprecedented, as the Fountaineers had no fear of the Eloo attacking due to their suppressive rule, however they had no idea that other nations would try and defend the Eloo. The raid on the Government Office was short and many Fountaineers were killed or injured in the process. However major this strike was, it was now known to the Fountaineers that they were under attack. Many of the earliest ‘terror’ attacks occurred during the next two years of fighting in which many more Eloo and Fountaineers were killed in the fight for independence. On the 3rd January 1842 Sir Phillip Glass won the war known later as The Civil Dispute of 1840. Of the 200 men Sir Glass took to the Arctic only 35 survived, many of whom had perished with the climatic conditions. The Eloo were free however they soon elected Glass as the first President of Wikatchi in November of 1842. Sir Glass presided over the nation for 23 years before his untimely death at the hands of a Wikatchi Bear on a hunting trip in 1865. Today around 500 Eloo still reside natively in Wikatchi, most have moved the cities and towns in the search for work and better prospects however around 80% of the nations residents are of Oceanic and Western European descent. Politics ---- The Federation of Wikatchi prides itself on the structure and integrity of its Governmental structure and communication. Although it may be called a Totalitarian State, due to its control over all applications, the Federation is democratic in its option to inaugurate the opinions of its residents in its Congressional conferences. The President presides over all details and control however on appointment to the Congressional Agreement. All details from the Congressional Agreement must be influenced and acted upon by the InterGovernmental Departments of which all control is given to the President. However most details are sent for the opinion of the residents before a final decision is made between the Congressional Agreement and the President of which the latter must employ the action of the decisional agreement. The Congressional Agreement is formed by election from each province within the Federation. Six representatives three of which are known as Provincial Ambassadors that are elected from each of the three provinces that confer with the President over all matters relating to Governmental applications. The President provides all decisions before the Congressional Agreement before a decision is made either by the Congressional Agreement or from interactivity of the residents of the Federation. Following the composition of a decision plan the President must decide for themselves taking into account all evidence and theories the best course of action to take, however this decision can be put back on the Congressional Agreement table if both the Congressional Agreement and the majority of the residents of the Federation disagree with the action plan taken. However once an action plan has been formulated or put into effect; no further action can be taken on this bill. Constitution of Rights Sir Phillip Glass developed the Constitution of Rights in 1845. The Constitution of Rights is not set and the current President of the country may change each section as they wish, however only following proposal and acceptance before the Congressional Agreement. Sections may not be added to the Constitution of Rights either unless the Congressional Agreement and the General Public can validate a superior reason for the addition of a new section of which the new section will always remain temporary (unless the Congressional Agreement accepts a permanent addition). i. The President presides over all activities and is responsible for any errors in their presiding. ii. The Congressional Agreement must be re–elected every year from a panel of delegates native to their respective province. iii. The President may not alter or add sections to the Constitution of Rights without the express acceptance of the Congressional Agreement. iv. All InterPolitical activity is monitored closely by the Congressional Agreement and all correspondence between the President and other Governmental bodies and departments can be questioned by the Congressional agreement as they wish. v. Healthcare must remain free and provided financially by resources available to the Federation. vi. Law and Order must be maintained however possible in order to create a land with little violence and crime. vii. Immigration must be closely monitored, controlled and scrutinised in order to control the populous and therefore the integrity of both the Federation and the services it can offer its residents. viii. All services offered to the residents of the Federation must be of the highest standard possible and all income from resources and tax must be spent on the residents and/or their protection. ix. The military must be of the highest standard and be able to defend fiercely both the homeland and those who need support in times of crises. x. The Federation must not become independent from the rest of the world. Trade must happen both in order to keep the economy in check as well as to provide good etiquette to other nations. xi. The Federation must not engage in illicit activities between nations. No nation known to cause harm, oppression or anger towards its population will undergo agreements with the Federation other than those agreements which will allow peace to their citizens. xii. The Federation must not engage others in combat unless an armed attack is aggregated whether that is toward the homeland or an allied/peaceful nation. xiii. These rights must be up kept at all times, however possible by the President of who it is the sole responsibility to enforce these rights for the protection and benefaction of the Residents of the Federation of Wikatchi The 2008 Congressional Agreement President of the Federation Dr. Daniel Towers Chief Congressional Officer Lucas Illinoise CCO Vice Congressional Officer Keira Quigley CO Northern Province Congressional Officer Lt. Harold Jones CO Southern Province Congressional Officer Amis King CO Western Province Congressional Officer Sarah Littlewood CO Junior Congressional Officer Matthew Twain CO Geography & Climate ---- The Federation is the worlds largest island and also contains the worlds largest National Park. Its location borders the Atlantic Ocean, The Arctic Ocean and Baffin Bay. The nearest continents are Western Europe and North America. The total area of the island is around 1,266,178km². The highest point at around 12,784ft is Mt. Philliperue, named after the Great Founder Sir Phillip Glass by the local Eloo Natives. The climate in The Federation differs depending on location and time of year. The south of the island has a cool, temperate climate during the summer, and a bitterly cold climate during the winter with heavy snow. The north of the island suffers from bitterly cold summers and extremly cold winters, more due to the absence of sunlight during the day in the north during the winter months. Summer temperatures in the South can reach 15oC, with winter temperatures at around -10oC. Summer temperatures in the North can reach 0oC with winter temperatures being much lower around -35oC. The country has three major cities with dozens of small towns. All native Eloo towns are located in the North of the island with the major cities and main populus living within the Southern Province. Economy ---- The Federations is a major exporter of minerals and crude oil. Due to this nature, GDP is extremely high with a Per Capita of around $50,000. The tourism trade is also excellent bringing in mountaineers ,hikers and dog-sledge fanatics as well as sightseers. Tranportation ---- Transport in the Federation is a big issue with the Government spending a huge amount of money on new and improved services. Over the last 10 years, the nation has changed dramatically from a neo-Gothic era to a modern efficient glass landscape of towering skyscrapers. Rail Travel Rail travel within the Federation is a common way to travel due to the large distances between the major cities and the terrain required to transverse in order to reach these cities. All trains are run by the Department for Transportation and are known as ExpressLine. They are known for their punctuality even during very bad weather conditions and excellent customer service. ' Subway Travel' New Wikatchi City boasts a new and efficient subway transit system, running over 100 stations in the city and its surrounding area. Air Travel Air travel in Wikatchi is by far the most luxurious in the world. The Government has spent vast amounts of money on new planes and retraining staff of the old Wikatchi Airlines Group to create Wikatchi LuxeryLiner and Wikatchi AirExpress. The International Airport in New Wikatchi City uses a FastTrack barcode scanning system to check passengers in quicker. All passengers are required to complete a form and return it to the Department stating their names, addresses, destinations, reason for travel etc... which is updated to the Airports systems. All passports contain a barcode in which staff scan upon check-in, payment for airport utilities, and boarding the aircraft. Wikatchi LuxeryLiner The Wikatchi LuxeryLiner is a fleet of 2 Boeing 747-8 Jets. Each consisting of two classes, Upper and Standard. Upper Class passengers (on long haul and overnight flights) may be able to hire a room (at no extra cost). This room consists of a living space with television, a bedroom and a modern bathroom with shower facilities. Standard Class passengers can enjor business comfort throught their journey. Wikatchi AirExpress Used for National and Short-Haul flights the Wikatchi AirExpress consists of a fleet containing 5 Boeing 787 Jets. Standard Class is the only class available however this still offers business comfort throught the passengers journey. Demographics ---- The Federation of Wikatchi has a population of around 1.17 Million Residents, most of whom reside within the large cities in the South of the island. New Wikatchi City New Wikatchi City is the Capital City of The Federation. It houses the Governmental Headquarters and is the Economical, Commercial and Financial Centre of Wikatchi. It is a modern, clean and efficient city with towering glass skyscrapers. It is known for its public parks, iconic red taxis and specialised sausage stores. Its people are known for their polite geniune manner. It also contains the new New Wikatchi City Entertainment Complex known as The Red Room which contains a restuarant, two large cinema and theatre complexes as well as leisure facilities. New Lake City The second largest commercial centre is located to the South in New Lake City. This city specialises in trade and import and export. It has a large docks which can often be seen filled with large oil tankers. It is known for its Fish Burgers. Johnson The smallest city, Johnson is located on the other side of the Wikatchi Mountain Frontier. It is a widely industral city known for its mineral exports. Education ---- Education is free within the Federation with it being law that all children over the age of 4 have to attend schools. There are 5 tiers to the educational structure. Level One - Foundation School Here children are taught the basic sciences, English, math, basic geography (National Geography) and history (Basic National History). A short oral examination* at the end of their two years at Foundation School tests their ability for matriculation to Elementary School. *Please note, an oral examination is given as children of this age do not understand the concept, neither do most have the agility to perform well in a written examination. However they will readily answer questions if asked. Level Two - Elementary School Based on matriculation from Foundation School, students enter Elementary School where they learn a more advanced concept of the sciences, English, math, more advanced geography (Curriculum Now Includes International Geography), history (Curriculum Now Includes More In-Depth National History and Basic International History), as well as the addition of a foreign language. A short written and oral examination is given at the end of the seven years testing childs knowledge. Passing this examination will lead to matriculation to Advanced Prepatory School Level Three - Advanced Prepatory School (APS) APS prepares students for college through advanced lectures and practical involvement, around 99% of students matriculate after a 5-year structured programme, which aids to increase intelligence and maturity in the young adult. Each year 5 courses are taken which are core to the completion of that year (English, Math, Science, Geography & History) while 3-5 other courses can be taken optionally (To Include Arts, Languages, and Advanced Study of Core Topics). Examinations take place each year with the overall grade of all years (Year 5 is double-marked) leading to matriculation into a college Level Four - Advanced School (College) College is where students can study in depth one or two topics either of interest to them or topics that are required for their chosen future vocations. Their courses last for two years with their "Major" course taking 75% of their academic time and mark and their "Minor" course taking 25% of their mark. Two examinations are held at the end of the two years, of which 15-20% of students matriculate to level 5, around 10% do not get the grade needed to matriculate to level 5 whereas the remaining 70-75% readily graduate into the job market and take their role in the nations future Level Five - University The only University within the Nation is the University of Wikatchi which allows those students who have matriculated College to study for a degree in depth. Professional courses such as Law, Medicine, Dentistry and Veterinary Medicine all have to be studied here. There are also courses on Politics, History, Mathematics and the Sciences. Graduation takes place following 2-7 Years of study. 99% of all students who enter the University graduate and enter the professional job market. Public Services ---- Police The Federations police departments are split into three categories. There are local police departments within each City/Town, Federal police departments that deal with major crime, and FIPA - the Federation Intelligence & Protection Agency to deal with InterGovernmental, International and Military Crime. Local police departments are further split into two catagories, City Police work within the cities and towns, while State Police Troopers work on the Highways and ByRoads that make up the Country. Most police efforts are located within the South of the island, where they are needed most. The Northern Territories consist of Native Eloo Towns who are readily self-Governed and policed. Fire The Wikatchi City Fire Departments are located all within the city boundaries and can respond readily to State Fires if needed, however these rarely occur due to the weather conditions. Ambulance The Ambulance Department in Wikatchi Cities has received numerous awards for their punctuality and rapid assesment of casualties. All stations are located within the Fire Departments with rapid disposition to Major Medical Centres.